happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Hut in Cape Adare
A Hut in Cape Adare is a Happy Feet fan-fiction short written by MarioFan65. This short is about the Amigos, and their old friends going to a hut surrounded by adélie penguins. It takes place after the events of The Story of The Five Amigos 2. Characters *Ramón *Raul *Rinaldo *Nestor *Lombardo *Rimon *Limon *Tamón *Mendi *Angelo *Estefan *Enrique *Amigos (character) (cameo) *Raphael (cameo) *Estevan *Elian *Roy the Elder (mentioned) *Xever the Elder (minor) *The Elders (Cape Adare) (minor) *Montay (minor) *Dead Springtail (minor) *Lovelace (cameo) *Carstens Borchgrevink (spirit and main antagonist) Transcript (One day in Adelie-Land, Lovelace in his grass section is annoucing that mating season is starting again) *Lovelace: Ladies and Gentieguins, welcome to mating season!, it is the time where you can get mates and have chicks. And this land is now getting bigger than the previous home i have before *camera moves to Adelie-Land from Happy Feet*. And YOU have to win since Roy the Elder is not here. *Everyone: *cheers* *Ramón: Alright! the chicas are mine! *Raul: But there not enough love in the world *Rinaldo: Are you gonna play or what? *Nestor: It's mating season, and we have to find lovestones *Lombardo: But there only in the other Adelie-Land *Ramón: Forget impostor-lands! we're gonna win the contest *Lovelace: When all of the females arriving they will look at your nests and begin to mate your beak *Ramón: There Groupie Ladies with him but what about the boys? *Raul: No boys at all *Ramón: I'm going to Cape Adare *Nestor: We're coming with you *Ramón: Oh No! not them! (In Cape Adare) *Raul: So what are we gonna do? *Ramón: Steal some rocks from other people *Rinaldo: WHAT? Are you crazy? your gonna cheat and lose the game. *Lombardo: Come on and we will find some rocks for you *Nestor: Guys, Look!, there a broken house from the aliens! *Lombardo: Where? *Nestor: Right here *camera moves to Borchgrevink's 1899 hut surrounded by penguins* *Ramón: This is so dangerous, and there's a ghost *Raul: Come on hombre and there no ghosts around here *Rimon: Ramón! *Ramón: Dad? *Rimon: It's you my boy *Limon: We went to a hut that is a house and so dangerous *Lombardo: Mating season started already *Ramón: But it is like 4 months *Tamón: Ramón, come with me and i will show you with your friends *Mendi: And it has to be quiet *Ramón: Let's go (In the hut with a house) *Angelo: Xever, you think that the place is dangerous? *Xever: Yes, penguins are not allowed to go there *Elder 1: They die and never return *Estefan: It's according to what the Great 'Guin said *Enrique: That's right *Xever: No one is allowed to go there and have fun *Angelo: I think, were gonna die *Ramón: Hello Angelo *Angelo: Ramón, it's you again *Tamón: No one goes inside the house *Elian: It's REAL dangerous! *Estevan: And there is a ghost *Lombardo: How can you belive that there is a ghost? *Adelie Penguin Chick: Guys, do not go in there! *Rimon: Kid, are you real dangerous? *Adelie Penguin Chick: No, but there is a hut *Rimon: What hut? *Adelie Penguin Chick: About some aliens searching for and is there a problem? *Rimon: Yes and what's your name? *Adelie Penguin Chick: My name is Montay and i have arrive to see the house *Rimon: Okay and go back to your parents *Montay: Okay and bye *Tamón: Rimon, what can we do? *Rimon: Nothing *hear breaking sounds* *Rinaldo: AHHHHHHHHHH, SPRINGTAIL! SPRINGTAIL! SPRINGTAIL! *Rimon: GRRRRRRRRRRR RINALDO!, THE GHOSTS ARE COMING TO ATTACK ANTARTICA! *Ramón: No, he found a bug that enter the hole outside and he kill it *Dead Springtail: There.........was.......a....ghost...*dies* *Raul: Come on and let's go *Rimon: Let's see and what happen (Inside the house) *Angelo: Ramón.....I'm scared.........i want to get out... *Ramón: No one is getting out *???: That's right *Everyone: *shocked* *Carstens Borchgrevink: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE! *Rimon: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! REAL GHOST! *Angelo: STOP HIM! (Batte begins) *Rimon: *holding and throwing cups* TAKE THIS AND THAT! *Carstens Borchgrevink: Ooooh, i don't want to go! *saw the amigos walking away by sneaking* I FOUND YOU! *The Amigos: Ahhhh! (When the Amigos when outside and the ghost went outside too, his spirit was about to disappear) *Carstens Borchgrevink: NOOOOOOOOOOO! *Raphael: Did you hear that guys? *Raul: Yeah *Amigos: That was real scary! *Rimon: You did it Amigos, you stopped that ghost! *Mendi: We are proud of you *Limon: For the dead of Borchgrevink *Ramón: And everyone wasn't scared at all *Angelo: That was a real scary match *Raphael: I know *Rimon: No more ghosts for everyone! *Everyone: Yay! THE END Trivia *Carsten Borchgrevink appears in this story as the main antagonist but as a spirit and based on his real world form. *This is the first MarioFan65's fan-fiction and first fan-fiction on this site to be released on deviantArt under the "SuperMarioFan65" name. *This is Montay's first fan-fiction appearance and later in the Happy Peep series, he appear as one of the main characters. **In "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito" and its sequels, Montay appear as the deuteragonist while in "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 3: The New Kid", he appear as the main protagonist taking Esequiel's role. *There is a Happy Peep episode called "Revenge of the Cape Adare Hut" which is a sequel to this story. Gallery Angelo by NewMarioFan65.png|Artwork of Angelo Tamón (New Redesign).png|Artwork of Tamón Mendi (The Story of The Five Amigos 2).png|Artwork of Mendi Ramon's Father (Fanon).png|Artwork of Rimon Limon (New Version).png|Artwork of Limon Xever the Elder (HFFW).png|Artwork of Xever Estevan (MarioFan65's Version).png|Artwork of Estevan Elian (MarioFan65's Version).png|Artwork of Elian Montay (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Montay Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions